


Mr and Mr Rogers

by TheMultiShipper



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, Bottom Bucky Barnes, D/s, Dom Steve Rogers, Don't Judge Me, Grinding, Lets pretend Sharon and Peggy aren't related, M/M, Making Out, Mpreg, Mr. and Mrs. Smith - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, but im not sure, like literally - Freeform, pls give me a chance, possible bdsm, sharing drinks, thats a surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMultiShipper/pseuds/TheMultiShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who are you?!"<br/>"It's me, your Husband".<br/>CURRENTLY ON HIATUS...FOR NOW. SORRY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why are we here? We don't need to be here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, whoever may be reading this fetus fic. Please be aware that I have some experience writing on Wattpad but not on AO3 so excuse my amateur mistakes. I Fucking love Mr and Mrs Smith, and there's hardly any of them in Stucky form. So I've made it my mission to write my own.  
> Btw, some characters may seem Out of character but that's to help fit in with the plot.  
> INCOMPLETE! I am slowly working on this story. Please be patient. Let me know of any mistakes and I'll try to fix it.

**MARRIAGE COUNSELOR: Peggy Carter**

“Why the hell are we here?!”

“Because apparently our marriage is _failing_ and we have to fix it.”

Glaring at Steve for the retort, Bucky sighed resignedly and squirmed in the uncomfortable thick cushion of his chair. He gave up trying to get comfortable and slumped in his spot.

“Good morning, Mr. and Mr. Rogers,” the counselor greeted,” it’s a lovely day, isn’t?”

“NO!” “Yes” was said at the same time. A sigh was heard through the deafening silence.

“Yes, ma’am, it sure is a lovely day. I’m Steve and this is my husband, Bucky,” Steve introduced.

“What seems to be the problem?” the counselor asked. “Well, it seems we have problems in our marriage and were told to come see some professional he-. “

“You mean, _you_ were told to come. Not me. I think we’re doing perfectly fine, pal” Bucky interrupted.

“-lp and that’s what we’re doing,” Steve finished with a strained smile.

**Notes: Steve seems to understand the conflicts of his marriage while Bucky seems to be in denial. Communication issues?**

Peggy looked up from her notes to see both men squabbling like children.

“-you know it’s true. Even Bruce figured it out and he’s always busy-“

“-mmit Steve, you know I don’t wanna be here-“

Peggy clears her throat once; they don’t hear her. She does it twice; nada. She clears her throat and cough loudly; success! Both husbands stop and turn to her, looking scolded and ashamed.

“Now that you both are done acting like children, let me ask you a few questions.” With their agreements, she proceeds to ask the first question. “On a scale from 1 to 10, how good is your marriage?”

“I’m confused,” Bucky says immediately,"Is 1 bad or is 10 bad?”

“Well, it’s up to you but in this case, 10 is bad,” Peggy patiently answers. Steve and Bucky look at each other and answer at the same time, “8.”

**Not completely hopeless. Possible solution.**

“Okay, now here’s the next one: How much do you have sex?” Immediately both men blush and look away from Peggy. “What do you mean, how much? In a week? In a day?” Bucky asked, flushed. Steve agreed with Bucky. Peggy sighs,” When was the last time you guys had sex?”

“I think it was a month ago, at Ton-“,

“-y’s party, yeah. About a month ago.” Peggy stifled a groan of exasperation. _Maybe they need to get laid_ , Peggy though, _I would be mad too if I last had sex a month ago._ Bad thoughts, focus. She changed the subject,” O-kay so, how did you two fellas meet?”

 


	2. How it all started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my lovely people! Thanks so much for the input! I'm glad I caught some of y'alls attention. WINK WINK   
> Well, this is the beginning of how Stucky came to be, in this story. If you haven't already noticed by my bookmarks, I quite live by my name, meaning this is not the only story I'm going to write. I have a LOT of good AUs and ideas planned, but lack the motivation to write them. ANYWAYS, to the story we go!  
> REMEMBER, I'M TRYING TO BASE IT OFF THE MOVIE BUT I'M OBVIOUSLY CHANGING SOME THINGS. LET ME KNOW IF YOU GET THE REFERENCE.

_“Good question. Well, we met 7-“_

_“8”_

_“7, 8 years ago in Romania,” Steve answered, fondly and nostalgic._

Leaning against the bar, Steve was trying to keep his cool. It didn’t help that the militia were panicking, going around looking for people who were alone.” Ce se întâmplă? (What’s going on?), Steve asked the bartender.” A existat un asasinat (There was an assassination),” the bartender replied,” Ele sunt în căutarea pentru persoanele care călătoresc singuri (They are looking for people traveling alone).” The man passed him his drink and turned to start cleaning the glasses.

 Taking a sip of his alcohol, he scanned his surrounding, catching the attention of a pair of soldiers. He calmly looked away, pretending he doesn’t see them heading towards his direction. Getting closer by the second, Steve prayed for a miracle when a loud bang was heard. The soldiers stopped and turned towards the noise where they saw a young man by the doors, which were evidently open and shaking from the force reflected by the wall. 

That man was singlehandedly the most beautiful person he ever saw in his whole life, even though he was only wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks. They both exchanged looks before the man started towards his direction, ignoring militia soldiers asking him questions. Steve turned toward the bar and paid his tab before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the man that was by the door, face to face with him. They seemed to be talking with their eyes when the pair of soldiers seemed to recover from their momentary haze.

 “Esti singur aici? (Are you here alone?),” one of the soldiers growled,” Esti singur aici?!”Steve looked away from those deadly pair of eyes and opened his mouth to respond.

 “Ele sunt în căutarea pentru persoanele care călătoresc singuri (No, this is my traveling partner. He went to get something for me from the vehicle),” Steve replied, moving his attention to the strange man who is now giving him a look of shock and disbelief before masking his expression.” Sunteți gata de plecare? Trebuie să ne grăbim dacă vrei să prinzi acel interviu în timp (You ready to go? We have to hurry if you want to catch that interview in time),” Steve said to that man, hoping he would catch on. The beautiful man nodded and took his arm, saying to the soldiers in a deep, rich tone of barely masked smugness, “Yes, we do. Now if you excuse us.” He dragged Steve to a room that was luckily void of any people or belongings.

 That man laid his ear to the door, trying to listen for what, Steve doesn’t know. He clears his throat and introduces himself,” Hi, I’m Steve,” with a warm smile. The man contemplates before extending his hand, which Steve shook,” I’m Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK heads up. When I pasted this from Micro. Word, it didn't look like how i wanted so i'll fix any mistakes as i see fit. BTW, your support fuels me to write more, which i will. Thanks so much, guys! :)


	3. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people! SO sorry for the late update, especially when Cap's birthday was yesterday. But guess what? I know some people vaguely? remember me saying how I had a lot of great ideas but no motivation to write them? Well, after seeing some fanart on Tumblr, I decided I'm going to do a Stucky Mafia AU! so yeah..  
> Oh, before I forget, some nsfw (smut, lemon, whatever you wanna call it) up ahead. It's mentioned, implied, remembered, blah blah. Its there. I'm also updating tags as I go, just a heads up.

While Peggy was talking to Bucky, Steve zoned out to memories of their first encounter.

_Picking up and chugging the shot of smuggled vodka; feeling the burn crawl its way up his throat._

_Heavy but comfortable weight on his lap. Arms around his shoulder, his own around Bucky._

_Comfortable noise of people in the background; with music matching his desire for the man on his lap, teasing his ear, slow and seductive but passionate and hungry._

_Hearing that beautiful voice whisper in his ear, wanton but patient._

_That soothing weight, disappearing but a hand grabs the bottle, with him included._

_Protesting about dancing but a look to Bucky’s eyes quickly made him falter in his protests, instead, making him all eager to touch that mouthwatering body._

_Arms around his neck, feeling the cold bottle of vodka press against his neck, making him shiver but tighten his arms around the man with a content look on his face._

_His arms around Bucky; tracing that strong and seductive spine before settling on his waist, pulling him closer until there was no distance between them._

_Every move, every step, rubbed their bodies together, making their eyes catch the other. And just stare, even when people left the dance floor. Even when the wind had picked up speed. Even when there was no more music because all the music they needed was their hearts beating in sync, the rhythmic breathing helped the beat to which they danced to._

_The thunder and lightning reflecting their attraction towards the other; highlighting the unmasked desperation of desire._

_Fresh rain cooling their overheated skin, just a little bit._

_Sitting down with Bucky straddling his waist, under the protection of a tree with long branches and leaves; shielding them from the rain. Even the successful rain drops that escaped the barrier of protection, did not bother them in the slightest because they were lost in their own world._

_That hot, wet mouth crashing to his, wet and sloppy made him groan, which Bucky responded with a moan of want. Grabbing the vodka from slack hands, he pulled back and drank a mouthful before returning to the now warm lips, to share the alcohol._

_Using his tongue to signal him, Steve poured some of it to Bucky’s mouth, which triggered him to swallow the cold, hot drink and go back for more. After a few mouthfuls, they went back to their room and locked the door._

_Steve pushed Bucky against the door, sealing their bodies and mouth together. He grabbed Bucky’s hands and forced them above his head, against the door. “Don’t move your hands, got it?” Steve commanded in between kisses. Bucky nodded his agreement. He moved his thigh between Bucky’s legs and grounded it against the bulge in his pants. Moaning, Bucky pulled Steve impossibly closer, and moved his hips against the thigh causing him pleasure._

_“What did I tell you about your hands,” Steve growled, “I guess I’m going to have to punish you for it.” He moved his hands under Bucky’s thighs and picked him up, causing Bucky to wrap his legs around him in fear of falling. Steve moved them to the bedroom without stumbling or without his arms quivering from the strain of Bucky’s weight. Bucky noticed this and hummed in pleasure, before he started biting, licking, and sucking Steve’s neck to make dark, possessive marks._

_“Oh Babydoll, I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Steve said roughly. “It makes me lose control and I know you wouldn’t be able to handle that. Isn’t that right, Baby?” Steve cooed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, did you guys like it? Should i keep writing those sexy scenes or should i stop? Because to tell you the truth, I have a LOT of smexy scenes waiting to be written, even more detailed and graphic than this. *Hint Hint* Multiple orgasms, prolonged orgasm, D/s. This is just a couple i plan to write. Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Completely zoning out from the talk, Bucky started to remember the first time they had sex.

_While being carried, Bucky started making dark marks on Steve’s neck._

_He shivered when Steve called him Babydoll and shuddered when he heard Steve’s promise._

_After making a rough bite on Steve’s neck while his tongue soothed the irritated skin, he felt himself get pushed against the wall, forcing the air out of his lungs in a harsh gasp. He pulled back and felt himself harden even more when he saw Steve’s eyes. It wasn’t the beautiful sky blue from earlier, but it was a dark navy thin ring, while his pupils almost extremely dilated from hunger.  Pure, undulated, raw hunger._

_“You sure you wanna do this, gorgeous?”_

_“Mm…wait-what?” Bucky quickly shook of his haze from the perfection that was Steve and tried to remember what he said._

_“I said, are you absolutely positive you wanna do this?” Steve repeated. “I don’t wanna force you, Buck, so you gotta let me know if you want this or not.”_

_“Yes!” Bucky quickly shouted. After receiving a smug and amused look from Steve, he replied slower, “Yeah, I wanna do this with you. And only you.”_

_“Good, that means I could do this.” Steve pulled them away from the wall and quickly dropped Bucky onto the bed. “Take off your clothes,” Steve commanded._

_Gulping from the stern and authority-like command, Bucky quickly squirmed off his button down and moved to take off his pants. After hearing some shuffling, he quickly turned back to Steve and his Jaw dropped._

_There Steve was, in all his fucking perfect glory. But that’s not why he’s drooling. It’s the tattoos that caught his attention. His still-on pants tightened even more. Maybe he should take them off. Nodding, Bucky took off his pants, leaving him naked since he went commando that day and luckily, too._

_“You-you h-have tattoos,” Bucky squeaked out. Steve chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I do if you haven’t noticed,” he teased. ‘Holy mother of God, I’m going to hell,’ Bucky thought, ‘and I ain’t very religious but thank you God for that perfect body.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Steve? I was thinking about putting it in the tags but i decided against it purely to surprise whoever reads this story.   
> Next chapter comes out in a day or two. Meanwhile, check out my other fic "You can't catch me". Its a mafia one and its Bottom Steve for a good reason. Well, see ya later.   
> Thanks for the positive reviews, It means a lot to me :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like it

“-y.”

_Yes, please, ohhhh….r-right the-ere...mmmm_

“-cky.”

_Oh! I-I’m gonn… gonna cum! Oh, Steve…I…I… I’m cumm-_

“BUCKY!”

Bucky snapped out of his memories and saw that both Peggy and Steve were staring at him. Oh shit.

“Y-Yeah? What’s up?” Bucky asked, sheepishly.

“It’s time to leave. The session’s over; you would know that if you were paying attention and not daydream,” Steve frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yes, I’m fine. Just thinking.” Bucky replied. “About what? If I may ask,” Steve said.

“Oh nothing. Just what I’m going to make for dinner tonight.”

****

_Groaning in pain from the soreness all over his body, Bucky woke up and internally freaked out. ‘Oh shit. I did it. I promised myself I wasn’t going to. But it was worth it’_

_Bucky shifted, making the pain flare up once again._

_‘Oh yeah. Totally worth it. I didn’t know Steve could do that with his tongue.’ Bucky shivered, his body remembering all the pleasure Steve gave him._

_While he was distracted, he didn’t hear the door opening. Nor the shift of the bed from weight suddenly weighing down._

_“Rah!!”_

_“AHHHhhhhh!” Bucky ~~squealed~~ , no he manly screamed. Steve apparently called his name but was ignored so he tackled him._

_“Wow, nice scream there Buck,” Steve snorted. Bucky glared at him and huffed, socking him in the arm. “It’s not my fault a 240 pound blond man startled the shit outta’ poor innocent me for no good goddamn reason!”_

_“Sorry, but I couldn’t resist. You were sitting there, looking so delectable,” Steve said, lustily. “And suddenly, I just wanted to eat you alive.”_

_“Yeah, you did enough ‘eating’ last night alright,” Bucky snorted, flushing a little,” but you wore me out and I can’t walk so where’s my food you so ‘graciously’ brought me?”_

_“Alright, doll, damn. Didn’t mean to offend you.” Steve got up and retrieved the tray from where it was resting and took it to the bed, before giving Bucky a kiss. “Mm, I’ll never get used to that.”_

_Bucky wrapped the white sheets tighter against his naked and now horny body. “Yea-No. Save that for later. Now, food?!”_

_Rolling his eyes, Steve gave him the tray before grabbing his cup of tea from said tray. “Sorry about the selection. It was all they had in the kitchens and hardly anybody was there because of yesterday.” He moved to the balcony, looking outside from the view of the curtains._

_“Even the flower?” Bucky picked up the flower and played with it between his fingers before putting it behind his ear. He looked so beautiful and glowy, it took Steve’s breath away._

_Bucky set aside the tray and stood up, wrapping the sheets like a dress around himself and delicately walked towards Steve._

_“So what now?” Bucky asked, smiling at Steve when he choked on his drink._

_“I don’t know but what I do know is that I’m not going to let you go,” Steve responded, after he recovered from losing his breath._

_What Steve witnessed next is what he would ultimately label number two of his favorite memories. Number one takes the cake when he saw Bucky walk the aisle, holding the exact bouquet of flowers that Bucky currently has curled behind his ear. Smiling and looking so happy, later on._

_Bucky gives him the brightest smile, his face flushed while his hair frames his face. The flower on full display, proudly matching the white sheet like dress Bucky is wearing. He is so damn beautiful. Steve could feel his world changing from meeting this one person._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. when i see yalls comments, it motivates me so thank yall. (sorry for the slang)  
> Here's the link for the flower:  
> http://gardentenders.com/members/MsDebbieP/blog/481


End file.
